Certain audio headphones are capable of conversion between a speaker configuration and a headphone configuration by twisting each speaker housing around an axle by up to 180 degrees. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/815,538 filed on Mar. 8, 2013, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, disclose a headphone including an amplifier within at least one speaker housing which is activated by twisting or turning the speaker housing into a particular position.
The rotation of the speakers triggers an integrated amplifier to adjust the sound levels produced by the headphone (or headset) as appropriate for either of the speaker mode (wherein the headphone operates as two external speakers) and/or the headphone mode (wherein the headphone operates as a conventional headphone wearable on the ears of the user).